Segunda Chance
by Soi
Summary: história de FY, enfoque na Yui. R&R, please! finalmente capítulo 6. AU
1. Prólogo

Segunda Chance

Disclaimer: eu infelizmente não possuo FY (se possuísse faria a Miaka largar o Tamahome e ficar com o lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, divino, apaixonado e modesto Hotohori!). 

Pra começar a BEEEEEM típica legenda para os próximos caps.

"pensamento" 

- Fala - 

(- intromissões minhas)

(informações adicionais)

Prólogo

Para Yui aquela era uma situação inusitada!

Fugir? Correr para se salvar? Não, isso realmente não estava acontecendo! Afinal onde estavam Nakago e os outros seishis!

Pensando em tudo isso e levando em conta que estava correndo a um bom tempo decidiu se esconder! Havia uma árvore próxima a ela cujas raízes formavam um ótimo esconderijo!

Ela se agachou, foi se movimentando devagar e ignorando a cabeça que latejava e lhe causava náuseas que ela se deitou na terra úmida!

Yui sentiu terra molhada através de suas roupas . o cheiro de mato penetrou em suas narinas, o corpo doía, o braço machucado incomodava. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu a na cabeça, pulsando, num ritmo ensurdecedor. Novamente desfaleceu.

"Passos. Cada vez mais próximos". Encolheu-se . "Quantas pessoas passam por uma montanha no mesmo dia?"

- Ei, venham ver! – Uma voz masculina falou.

Yui pôde sentir a distância diminuindo. Foi a ultima coisa que sentiu.

A cabeça doía menos agora, o corpo, apesar dela se sentir totalmente "moída", estava aquecido, o que não significava necessariamente que ela estava confortável. O cheiro forte da lamparina a deixava com náuseas.

Não podia mexer os braços e as pernas, eles estavam dormentes. Ouvia vozes que pareciam vir de muito longe; falavam de algo muito rápido e as vezes em tons ríspidos. Discutiam?

- Koji, não seja idiota, vamos vender a garota! Ela é bonita, vai uma boa escrava... ou até... 

- Cale-se! Ela é a Seiryuu no miko! 

- Co...como você sa...sabe? 

- Tasuki, ele é um seishi de Suzaku, ele me falou dessa garota, Yui, ela é inimiga da Miaka. Tanto em objetivos como no amor essa garota também é apaixonada pelo Tamahome! 

- Uh, sabe o que seria muito engraçado? Se elas se reencontrassem! Afinal chilique de mulher sempre é engraçado (machista, mal sabe ele o q o espera, huahauhuahuahuahauahahua, como eu sou má![Misao – APOIADA!!])!- Koji olha para o bandido com um olhar fulminante! - Des...desculpe, eu acho que... os outros precisam da minha ajuda pra...contar quantas manchas pretas tem no teto da sala do Makoto! 

- O Makoto não tem sala! Que coisa inútil! Mas esse trouxa me deu uma idéia...

N/A

Esse é o 1° fic que eu publico, por tanto, não esperem narrações primorosas nem nada disso!

Valeusssss Makimachi Misao por postar a fic, valeu mais ainda por betar! Esse trecho é tosco eu sei! Mais logo vai ter mais ação e um pouco de romance é que se eu contasse todas as minhas idéias... ah... vcs sabem!(e ai Miaka q q vc achou? ) R&R please!

Bjus,

Soi (o Nakago bonitão é meu, viu Tomo, vai tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva!!!!!!!!)

[Misao] – E o Aoshi-sama é meu, viu?? E, pelamordeDeus, não confie no Word tosco, nem em qualquer site, e pare de errar tanto a gramática... * gota * SENÃO eu vou te torturar você sabe como. (Risada maquiavélica, histérica e maléfica)

Como? * carinha kawaii de menininha inocente, com um pirulito e maria-chiquinha

[Misao] - Adivinha???? (sorriso malvado)

Cantando Sol Negro?? 

[Misao] - tá insinuando que eu canto mal??

Não... mas você empolga demais, além de parecer um fantasma...(cabecinha kawaii balançando negativamente com uma gotinha)

[Misao] - NÃÃÃOOOO... de um jeito mais cruel. Te lembrando de um detalhezinho de CCS que você providencialmente sempre esquece...(sorriso mais malvado ainda)

* Soi vira pedra no melhor estilo anime* 

[Misao] - HUHUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA (gargalhada de vilã também no melhor estilo anime mas fica com pena e mostra aquela ilustração do Nakago de nazista) 


	2. Capítulo 1

Segunda chance

Cap 1

ANTES

A chuva fina que começara na noite seguinte continuava a cair, a terra lamacenta propiciava deslizes e escorregões. 

 "Felizmente eu não vou ter q ficar na chuva...! Mas talvez eu tirasse essa história a limpo! Eu só posso ter ouvido mal!"

Rindo- se da situação em que se encontrava, Yui pensou que talvez fosse bom se conversasse com alguém...mas quem? Nakago com certeza não, ele não entenderia! Ela confiava cegamente no seishi de Seryuu, mas para esse caso em especial era melhor que uma mulher a ajudasse. Apesar de não possuir muita intimidade com Soi ela era a única mulher no grupo, talvez pudesse dar um conselho, ou na pior das hipóteses iria rir da cara da Seryuu no miko. Se isso a acontecesse já tinha planejado o que fazer, poderia fingir que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira! 

 "Brincadeira! É exatamente isso, estão brincando comigo! Eu mesma faço parte disso, estou me enganando e criando falsas esperanças, não só pra mim, mas pra ele também! ELE! Desde o começo, ela percebera algo no rapaz! O amor que tinha pelo irmão e depois a forte amizade que se formou entre eles, assim tão rápido, como se eles se conhecessem há muito tempo!". 

Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz da pessoa em que pensava.

- Yui–sama , Nakago–san disse que vamos partir logo, venha,eu te ajudo a se levantar.

- Obrigada Suboshi–kun, você poderia me levar até a minha litera? 

- Seria um prazer! Quer que eu chame alguém para te fazer companhia durante a viagem?

- Diga a Soi que eu a estarei esperando, preciso conversar com ela e não consigo pensar em momento mais propício!

- Soi? É algo que eu deva saber? –Yui corou quando ouviu a pergunta.

- Não, é algo...pessoal! –Agora era o seishi que tinha as faces vermelhas, tinha percebido o quão inconveniente ele tinha sido.

 O resto do trajeto foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio.

- eu te ajudo a subir ([Soi] nossa como eu fiz o suboshi prestativo nessa fic!) apóie –se  aqui, isso. Bom, acho q vou procurar Soi.

- Obrigada Suboshi, eu queria dizer que eu pretendo te contar, mais tarde, o assunto que eu vou conversar com Soi, só depende de como ela reagir.- sorriu, para suboshi aquele era o sorriso mais bonito do mundo!

- Espero que faça uma boa viagem!

- Obrigada!

A espera não demorou muito, e logo Soi entrava pela mesma porta que Yui passara a alguns momentos atrás.

- Suboshi me disse que você queria conversar comigo. Espero que não seja nada ruim!

- Não Soi, é um assunto pessoal –ao ver a cara de duvida da única seishi Yui acrescentou rapidamente – Sei que não temos muita intimidade, é só que, há coisas que só podemos contar a mulheres. –Soi sorriu de um jeito cúmplice.

- Compreendo, e... o que seria isso?

- Não mencionarei nomes para que se você achar o mesmo que eu possa me dizer sua suspeita.

- Prossiga.

- Hoje de manhã, após o desjejum, eu estava entediada de ficar no meu quarto e decidi passear pelo palácio. Ao invés de distração eu encontrei preocupação! Acabei ouvindo o que não devia.

- O que?

- Bem, ouvi duas vozes falando alto, provavelmente pensaram que todos estariam ocupados com os ajustes da viajem.

- E o que essas vozes diziam?

- Uma delas disse que me amava muito e que não se importava em ter que matar para conquistar minha confiança e meu coração! –Ela  corou ao pronunciar essa palavra.

- Suboshi! –deduziu Soi.

Nesse momento a conversa foi interrompida por um solavanco. A viajem estava começando, e a liteira se movia o mais rápido que os cavalos agüentavam puxar.

 -     Sim, reconheci a voz dele e a outra voz era obviamente de Amiboshi ! 

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu gostaria que você, que é mulher e sabe a sensação que nos dar ao ouvirmos um homem pronunciar tais palavras, me ajudasse, por favor!

- Claro! Mas antes eu tenho que saber uma coisa! Você o ama?

- Eu ...não, eu não o amo!

- Se você diz, quem é então o dono do coração da Seryuu no miko? –Soi na verdade só queria saber se Yui nutria algum sentimento especial pelo general Nakago.

- Bem, eu gosto do, eu AMO o Tamahome!

- Então, não faça o Suboshi sofrer! Quanto menos esperança ele tiver no relacionamento de vocês melhor!

- Eu sei, mas eu gosto do Suboshi, como amigo e não conseguirei ficar longe dele!

- Então, nesse caso eu sugiro que você pondere os seus sentimentos! O que é mais importante pra você: um amor incerto, porque todos sabem que o Tamahome é apaixonado pela Miaka, ou uma amizade forte, que pode, algum dia, vir a se tornar amor! [Miaka: Escolhe a amizade pq o Tama-chan é MEU!!!!]

- Não sei, obrigada Soi!

- Não se preocupe muito com isso, o que não tem remédio remediado está, dê tempo ao tempo!([Soi] noossa, eu to parecendo com a minha mãe!) Agora eu vou me juntar a cavalaria!

- Sim, obrigada Soi–chan!

- De nada!

Soi pôs a cabeça pra fora de uma abertura e sinalizou para que os escravos fizessem os cavalos pararem.ela saltou da porta, agora aberta, e lançou um ultimo sorriso maroto a Yui antes de fechá-la.

Sozinha os pensamentos de Yui vagavam até Tamahome, e em seguida voltavam, para mostrar a seryuu no miko que a alguns metros á frente um seishi estaria provavelmente pensando nela.

Acomodando-se nas almofadas bordadas deitando-se ela mirou o teto, que era recoberto por um pano azul, cor que em geral só a nobreza chinesa poderia usar. Do teto passou para as paredes da sofisticada litera que eram recobertas por peles para que quem estivesse dentro dela não passasse frio e em apenas uma delas havia uma abertura quadrada que poderia ser fechada, mas no momento se encontrava aberta. Ela não tinha frio, pelo contrario, estava até com muito calor. Acabou adormecendo.

Um barulho muito forte do lado de fora acordou Yui, porém algo lhe dizia que seria melhor não sair da litera. Ela realmente não queria sair e nem precisava. Poderia olhar através da tosca janela, foi o que fez.

O que viu, não a tranqüilizou, pelo contrario, ela não viu ninguém, e para piorar a situação um silêncio artificialmente suspeito dominava o ambiente. "Mas o que está acontecendo? Estamos numa floresta, é impossível que de repente todos os animais tenham disistido de fazer barulho e aonde foram todos os escravos! E os seishis, onde estão Nakago e os outros?"?

Decidida a esclarecer isso ela saiu da litera. 

Ao pisar na terra ensopada ela levou um imenso escorregão e acabou por cair, de bruços no chão.no momento em que ia se levantar alguma coisa a agarrou pelos ombros e a arremessou longe, no momento em que viu o solo tão perto imagens se passaram na mente dela, imagens dela e...de Miaka.

A colisão veio, e com gosto de sangue na boca Yui se levantou e começou a correr, sentindo seu perseguidor logo atrás.

N/A: Desculpe a todos pela demora, mas eu realmente não sabia como fazer esse capítulo. E isso junto do fato de eu ter mtos livros pra ler e tempo limitado no pc me fizeram demorar mto para postar o cap(eu nd quem posto o fic foi a minha beta Miaka Yuuki, afinal depois da tortura psicológica imposta pela Misao alguém realmente esperava q eu desse outro capítulo pra ela betar? ZUERA, eu mandei pras duas betarem e se intrometerem livremente pela fic!

Pretendo atualizar o mais breve possível SE receber reviews!

[Belldandy] E quem vai mandar reviw para essa fic podre!

[Soi]... 

[Miaka Yuuki] Poxa, isso não é justo, não deveriam falar assim com a Soi-chan fofinha! Claro que vou colocar reviews pra você, além do que vou te encher o tempo todo na escola pra você não demorar... E olha que sou pior do que a Misao quando eu quero...


	3. Capítulo 2

Cap  2

Betado por Miaka Yuuki

Escrito por Soi-chan

Miaka estava toda dolorida, havia cavalgado o dia inteiro e com a garoa que insistia em cair deixando não só as roupas, a cela e o pêlo do corcel que ela dividia com Chichiri não dava sinal de que iria parar assim tão cedo teve que se conformar em poder ao menos manter os cabelos e parte do manto de viajem secos, o chapéu do seishi protegia a Suzako no Miko que estava agradecida por não ter que ir com Tamahome...

O clima havia ficado estranho, pelo menos para ela, depois do fatídico dia em que tentara recuperar o shinzahou alterando o ki de Nakago. Porém o general a enganara com a ajuda de Tomo, um seishi de Seryuu. Depois disso Miaka tentava ordenar o pensamento, mas simplesmente não conseguia lembrar-se do ocorrido...

E havia ainda Nuriko, o seishi que morrera para salvar-lhe a vida, sentia um carinho especial por ele, era como se... como se ele fosse seu irmão, o irmão que ela havia deixado no outro mundo... no mundo real... e para ela Nuriko era uma pessoa muito importante, sentiu algo entalado na garganta, será que seria assim toda vez que pensasse sobre o amigo... o amado amigo.

Uma mudança no trote do cavalo a avisou que provavelmente estariam chegando... o esconderijo dos ladrões estava mais próximo a cada passada que o cavalo negro dava com força.

- Miaka, algum problema? Você ficou quieta grande parte da viajem, acha que está com febre?

- Ah, oh não, não se preocupe Chichiri, estou bem, só estou com um pouco de fome... - riu um riso amarelo - você sabe, vivo comendo e hoje quase não tivemos desjejum...

- Sei Miaka, pode não parecer, mais eu te conheço muito bem - nesse momento a cela do cavalo pareceu muito interessante, pois ela encarou-a fixamente, como que se impedindo de encarar o amigo nos olhos. Sim, ela sabia o quanto Chichiri a conhecia. Ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma... portanto era inegável que do mesmo modo que ela não podia enganar-se também não poderia ou mais do que isso não conseguiria enganá-lo.

- Eu sei... mas acho que ainda não quero falar sobre isso.

- Está bem, quando quiser eu estarei aqui pra te ouvir!

- Obrigada!

- Você sabe que será sempre bem vinda.

Miaka fitou novamente a cela bem trabalhada em couro negro, ela lhe dava um certo conforto e a marcha do cavalo não era tão desgastante depois que a pessoa se acostumava ao ritmo das passadas, ritmo impelido pelo homem a quem ela agora dirigia o pensamento.

Ele era tão compreensivo, mesmo depois dela ter provavelmente sido molestada pelo general de Konan ele ainda queria casar-se com ela! Seria isso o amor? Será que o amor de Tamahome por ela era maior que seu orgulho masculino... isso era obvio, se ele não amasse tanto ou até mais talvez do que ela poderia tela deixado chorando sozinha! Ele definitivamente a amava, e ela havia tomado uma decisão para que esse amor não fosse destruído pela distância...Ficaria nesse mundo... ficaria com Tamahome!

O cheiro de mato era agradável, tudo era tão real, não poderia ser apenas um livro, um universo de faz de conta criado por um autor com uma mente brilhante demais para as pessoas de seu tempo, seria Tamahome o mocinho que no final a salvaria do perigo. No final será que eles iriam beijar-se e tudo acabaria bem, como em um filme que ela vira uma vez com suas amigas no cinema? Suas Amigas, isso só fazia ela lembrar-se de Yui, ah, a amiga que ela tanto amara. A amiga que ela tanto ama... será que ainda havia uma possibilidade, por menor que seja, dela voltar a ver a amiga. Não apenas de vê-la, de abraçá-la, de irem juntas no shopping como faziam antes. Será que elas ainda teriam uma segunda chance?  Ela, Miaka, que sempre se esforçara para parecer-se com Yui, sempre quis ter a elegância da amiga, Yui sempre fazia tudo direito, ia bem na escola, ajudava os pais, havia até os garotos, todos, apaixonar-se por Yui era muito comum, ela era linda, inteligente, simpática... é claro que Miaka sentira ciúmes de Yui algumas vezes...mas o amor puro que as unia era superior à essas coisas bobas que as atrapalhavam!

Como havia mudado... tornara-se tão cruel quanto Nakago, tudo isso por ciúmes! Agora não, Yui queria ser como ela, para poder ter o amor de Tamahome, mas não adiantaria... e pela 1° vez em muito tempo Miaka sente algo que não era amor pela amiga... Ela sentia pena, uma pena amarga... que por fim transformou-se em uma saudade, saudade das conversa, das brincadeiras, mas acima de tudo saudade da companhia... da presença calorosa que sentia em seu peito toda vez que estava com a amiga. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto e em seguida se juntou com os pingos da garoa que molhavam os pelos marrom-brilhantes de seu cavalo. A saudade e a pena saíram do corpo de Miaka com a lágrima... e restou no seu coração o carinho pela amiga e um ódio incomensurável por Nakago! Como ele ousara? Como ousara em interferir em uma das coisas mais sagradas no mundo? E pra quê? Para conseguir poder... um poder que não lhe pertencia, ele era um homem nojento... ambicioso, cruel...

Yui era um joguete... um brinquedo nas mãos de Nakago, ele a moldava, cuidava pra que ela só soubesse o necessário para que não atrapalhasse seus planos, Yui, que sempre fora tão inteligente havia sido pega pela rede de mentiras que Nakago jogou sobre ela! A repulsa da miko aumentou ainda mais... ah, ele iria ver! Iria aprender do modo mais difícil que a vida e os deuses castigam aqueles que prejudicam a amizade das pessoas! ([soi] isso me parece familiar...ah é claro...vou punir você em nome da lua!!!!!!) Nakago havia, sem saber, acendido uma chama dentro da jovem... ele havia mostrado aos inocentes olhos de Miaka que existiam sim pessoas más no mundo... mas que elas eram nada perto do amor, e ela iria até o fim pelo seu amor à Tamahome, pelo carinho aos amigos e pelo amor fraterno que habitava o coração dela quando pensava em Yui!

 Miaka sentia-se mais confiante de si agora, não era mais uma garotinha boba! Ela era a Suzako no Miko, e estaria pronta para enfrentar os desafios que viriam... Iria, não só chamar por Suzako, mas também ajudaria a amiga a passar por uma provação, ela e Yui iriam crescer muito em pouco tempo, mas depois disso a amizade delas recomeçaria, mais forte do que nunca...

O esconderijo era visível agora... faltava muito pouco pra poder conversar direito com Chichiri, resolver as coisas com Tamahome e principalmente... ter uma refeição decente...

N/a, foi mtoooooo mal.... demorei mto msm! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, recebi um reviw q me abriu os olhos, um puxão de orelha, ou como diz meu pai um tapa com luva de pelica...

Peço desculpa pela demora e gostaria de dedicar esse cap. (que saiu beem curtinho) pra Yuki-chan, afinal se ñ fosse por ela vcs num iriam lê-lo tão cedo...

Queria pedir também q caso algumas coisas q estão na fic não batam com os acontecimentos do manga não stressem mto comigo... é que realmente eu num posso prever a história e esse cap foi publicado logo depois do lançamento do vol18. por tanto independente do que acontecer depois eu não posso mudar os capítulos a cada publicação nova!

Como eu xinguei o naka-chan nesse cap, mas ele mereceu!

Agradeço as reviws....e pesso que continuem...

Se quiserem falar comigo tentem no msn( meu mail do msn é: soi_darkness@hotmail.com) no icq: 175703308, ou mail msm (esse é o q eu checo mais vezes: marcelallgagliardi@terra.com.br) 

Bju

Soi

p.s. apesar d mto mau o nakago ainda é meu, mto meu, portanto, trate d perder as esperanças Tomo...eu fortaleço o ki dele, já até recebi xingo por isso! Aceito isso, + daí a ser chifrada já é d+!


	4. Capítulo 3

Segunda Chance

 Capítulo 3

Escrito por: Soi

Betado por: Miaka Hiragizawa (mamãe!!!!!!!!!!!)

Dedico esse capítulo para a Madame Spooky!

Os braços estavam formigando, perdera a sensibilidade nas mãos por um tempo e ficou durante os primeiros dias sem a coordenação normal e os hematomas e escoriações espalhadas pelo corpo doíam, alguns estavam possivelmente infamados, outros eram superficiais, mas ardiam muito...Havia tentado limpá-los o máximo possível com a água que recebera, mas alguns estavam úmidos de mais...Realmente a 'cela' em que se encontrava era bem úmida! E para piorar a situação o frio das montanhas a deixara gripada, a garganta ardia e ela estava gripada...

Yui perdera a conta de quantos dias haviam se passado, quando acordou do desmaio percebeu que não estava mais na mesma sala, o lugar aonde se encontrava agora era diferente...Muito mais sombrio e frio do que a antiga sala, em uma das paredes havia uma porta em madeira, grande e maciça cuja parte de baixo possuía uma abertura pequena o suficiente para se passar um prato com um copo.

Se sua suposição estivesse correta já haviam se passado quatro dias, pelo menos desde o momento em que ela acordara, recebia comida duas vezes por dia pela fenda na porta.

Subitamente pensou em sua casa, na mãe, no pai e então em Miaka... a amiga que sempre se fizera presente. Sentia falta, será que o que Nakago dizia tinha sentido? Teria Miaka ignorado seu pedido de socorro deliberadamente? Não, apesar de desatenta e comilona ela nunca fora burra... Mas será que Miaka não estava ocupada de mais com seu precioso Tamahome que nem percebeu o quanto a amiga a amava e precisava de sua atenção?

'É melhor parar de pensar assim, Nakago nunca mentiria pra mim ele me salvou! Ele realmente se importa comigo...'

Mas...Havia ainda Suboshi...As palavras por ele proferidas davam voltas na sua mente...Seria elas verdades?

Passos vagarosos foram ouvidos!

Era como se alguém estivesse explorando o lugar, talvez ela pudesse pedir ajuda! Não! O risco era grande de mais!

***

Miaka e os seishis foram muito bem recebidos, mas isso já era de se esperar...Afinal um dos protetores da Suzako No Miko fora o líder do bando por um tempo.

Após uma refeição farta todos foram dormir... Mas os pensamentos que martelavam a cabeça da Miko a impediram de ir dormir, decidiu passear pelo esconderijo. Os sentimentos transbordavam, sentia muita falta da doçura que habitava sua alma quando estava com Yui, ou quando conversava com Tamahome! Sem perceber as lágrimas brotavam dos olhos. Se ao menos Nuriko estivesse ali... O seishi era mesmo como uma irmã para Miaka, ela tinha certeza que ele iria entendê-la como uma irmã mais velha que entende a pequena quando essa confessa ter quebrado o vaso preferido da mãe ([Soi] sei...sei! entende nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!) e pede ajuda para encobrir tal feito. As lágrimas que antes eram poucas começavam a sair descontroladamente e os soluços fortes faziam seus ombros chacoalharem, o corpo tremia, pela primeira vez desde que abrira o livro sentiu-se totalmente sozinha! O elo fraterno que a ligava a Nuriko mesmo depois da morte a fazia poder ouvi-lo murmurando ao vento palavras de consolo, ou como já havia acontecido salvando-a tanto de perigos como ajudando em seu conflito interior sobre o que fazer dadas as circunstâncias em que se encontrava!

 Pensando nisso dobrou um corredor e estava agora numa parte do esconderijo que nunca estivera antes...Os passos ecoavam no lugar sujo e frio, parecia até uma masmorra ([Soi] quem lê Harry Potter já deve até tá pensanu nas masmorras do Snape!), as portas do que pareciam ser cela estavam quase todas abertas, menos uma. No fim do corredor havia uma grande porta que parecia estar trancada, Miaka aproximou-se lentamente e tentou abri-la. 

 Ao constatar que a porta estava realmente fechada decidiu voltar pelo corredor e perguntar para Tsuki sobre a porta... Pretendia, porque no momento em que se virou para voltar sentiu que algo gelado a segurou, virou-se rapidamente e viu que dedos longos e magros prendiam seus tornozelos no lugar!Deu um grito que ecoou nas paredes, a voz soou rouca pelo choro e pelo medo! Por que ela tinha que ser tão estupidamente idiota a ponto de xeretar aonde não era chamada?

 Uma voz alta e rouca gritou para ela calar-se e se abaixar, quando o fez Miaka pode notar que os dedos da pessoa que a prendia estavam machucados e brancos. A pessoa sussurrou para que ela não tivesse medo, a voz feminina disse que precisava de ajuda para escapar e que se ela a ajudasse saberia recompensar, pois era uma mulher muito influente no país de onde viera. Miaka ouvia tudo estática, conhecia aquela voz...Era a voz de Yui e ao que parecia a amiga estava gripada. Talvez até com pneumonia! Esquecendo todos os problemas pelo qual havia passado a Suzako no Miko forçou a voz ainda mais e respondeu que iria tentar destrancar a porta, mas que devido a hora da noite achava que só conseguiria fazê-lo no dia seguinte, mas que como prova de que ela iria voltar deixaria a coisa mais valiosa que ela possuía e que cuidaria dos ferimentos da prisioneira.A pressão dos dedos de Yui em sua canela diminuiu e com uma voz resignada ela disse que tudo bem, mas que desse logo a prova de sua volta.

 Miaka retirou o colar que a irmã de Tamahome lhe dera (Tamahome havia consertado) e passou pelo buraco. Os dedos de Yui soltaram suas canelas e ela seguiu mecanicamente até o quarto de Mitsukake para pedi-lhe os remédios que ele normalmente carregava em um alforje. Estava decidida a voltar pra a masmorra ainda naquela noite, tinha apenas uma coisa que ela sabia que deveria ocultar de Yui, sua identidade!

n/a: Fushigi Yuugi não me pertence(novidade!!!!!) pq se pertencesse eu juro q fazia a Miaka ficar com o Hoto-chan, o Nuriko não teria morrido, pelo contrario taria namorando o Tomo(gents, na boa, ele sem maquiagem parece o mushrambo) o Nakago tomaria um bom tapa na cara e é claro q depois ficaria com a linda, maravilhosa, vitaminada, simpática, e segundo a Miaka, a Usagi, a Misau, a Beldandy, a Rá e a Ju a pessoa mais fofa do mundo...e principalmente modesta da Soi (eu sow definitivamente modesta,né?)

gente, review deixa autora feliz, autora feliz escreve + rápido(esse cap é prova disso!) portanto mandem riviews (esse textinhu sobre o review eu vi em alguma fic e copiei, num me processem,ok!) 

AH, e pra quem esta pensando: Quando a Yui foi parar no esconderijo do bando do Tsuki?

Lembra do prólogo? Aquela parte que aparece o Couji...ele é o substituto do Tsuki como líder do bando, ok?

faço parte da campanha da Biba Akizuki 

reviws já!


	5. Capítulo 4

Segunda Chance Capítulo 4                    

Escrito por: Soi-Chan

Betado por: Miaka Hiiraigzawa

Esse capítulo é dedicado  à Naru Samy (hey sister, q tal?)

A ansiedade era tanta que Miaka não conseguira ir para o quarto, ficou no corredor ao lado da porta do aposento ocupado por Mitsukake e Chichiri. O silêncio no corredor era palpável e a cabeça da menina começava a tombar para o lado...a luta contra o sono estava sendo perdida. Acordou com um sorriso amigável de um conhecido que a chacoalhava...

- Miaka?

- Ah...Mitsukake?

- Miaka… você dormiu aqui a noite inteira?

- Ah - ela bocejou - Ah sim...já amanheceu?

- Não...Mas logo o sol vai raiar...o que tirou o sono da nossa pequena Suzako no miko?

- Mitsukake, você pode me emprestar seus equipamentos de médico? É muito importante!

- Você está machucada?

- Não...Não é pra mim... É para...Um...Um amigo!

- Ah, então está bem...Espere um pouco que eu já trago.

- Ta...

O frio fazia as dobras dos dedos de Yui ficarem dormentes, ela acreditava que logo a mulher que lhe prometera ajuda chegaria...Havia algo estranho na voz daquela mulher...Algo que lhe soava...Familiar...

Pegou o colar nas mãos e fitou o objeto com interesse, ela sentia um aperto no coração, algo na garganta incomodava e uma vontade louca de chorar foi dominando todo o seu ser. Aquele colar era tão...Infantil...E ela, parada ali o fitando e chorando compulsivamente deveria formar uma visão um tanto...Desesperadora, e então, um lapso lhe ocorreu e ela começou a pensar em como era quente e confortável sua vida no seu tempo...No seu mundo!

Uma saudade dos tempos de antigamente foi tomando conta do seu ser e a vontade de que tudo permanecesse como antes, como quando ela Yui Hongo, era a melhor amiga de Miaka Yuuki, sem segredos uma pra outra, e principalmente, sem nada que pudesse separá-las! Sim, definitivamente Yui sentia saudades dos tempos com Miaka! Pela primeira vez desde que acordara naquele mundo e soubera da traição de Miaka Yui sentiu que talvez um deslize como aquele pudesse ser perdoado, talvez Miaka não soubesse pelo que ela estava passando!Talvez...

Miaka correu pelos corredores que mais lhe pareciam labirintos, as paredes de pedras eram úmidas e ela imaginou como seria a cela em que Yui estava presa...Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, estava decidida a provar para a amiga que Nakago a havia enganado!

Finalmente, ela e a amiga iriam chamar por Seryuu, sim, ela desistira de chamar por Suzako afinal o maldito general de Kuto não perderia a oportunidade de impidir que ela chamasse pelo deus fênix e ela iria, junto com Yui provar para ele que a amizade das duas resistiria a ele!

 Os corredores se tornavam cada vez mais familiares e após dobrar um deles deparou-se com a cela em que a amiga estava encarcerada...abaixou-se e levantou a portinhola...

Um barulho familiar e no momento um tanto agradável tirou a Seryuu no Miko de seus pensamentos e divagações.

 Caminhou até a porta e pode ver roupas finas cobrindo a pele branca da mulher que lhe prestava socorro.A garota(sim, Yui percebeu que era uma garota pela voz, fina, parecia até que estava sendo forçada para que ela não pudesse reconhecê-la) estendeu dedos finos e compridos através da portinhola e pediu delicadamente para que Yui lhe mostrasse os machucados.

Primeiro ela estendeu os braços cobertos de arranhões e hematomas onde a garota passou delicadamente algo para desinfetá-los, depois passou ungüentos e medicamentos para acelerar a cicatrização, todo o serviço era feito em silêncio e o processo se repetiu nas pernas de Yui sendo que uma de cada vez foi posta pra fora da cela enquanto a outra se mantinha dobrada do lado de dentro.

Quando a operação foi finalizada a garota murmurou um quase inaudível ' espere aqui' e no instante seguinte ela pode ouvir o som de algo de metal sendo introduzido na fechadura, a garota estava enfiando algo nela e no instante seguinte um clic pode ser ouvido.

Yui caminhou até a porta e no momento eu que ia empurrá-la para poder finalmente sair de seu cárcere ouviu a garota falando que esperasse, antes de sair ela queria o colar de volta.

Ela retirou o colar do bolso e colocou no chão através da portinhola  para que a garota o pegasse. Essa murmurou um obrigada e acrescentou para que Yui esperasse até a hora do almoço para escapar, ela mesma iria guiá-la para fora da fortaleza...

Yui sorriu...É, talvez as coisas estivessem começando a melhorar!

 Eu sow má, né?

Esse cap saiu  curto, mais eu tentei posta-lo o mais rápido possível...

Intão valeu á: Naru, Yuki, Madam Spooky,Biba  e é claru a momi(Miaka Hiiragisawa) por todos os reviws e emails recebidos...

Lembrando que eu aceito reviw de quem não é cadastrado no ffnet...=]

 Reviws já ( ai biba, apoio a campanha=])

Bjusss soi


	6. Capítulo 5

Segunda Chance 

Capítulo 5

 Escrito por: Soi-chan

Betado por: Miaka Hiiragizawa(momiiiiiiiiiiiii)

  Passinhos conhecidos ecoaram na masmorra e Yui levantou-se. Era 'ela', sua libertadora que caminhava com cuidado pelos corredores úmidos daquele lugar horrível...

Quem seria? Será que, como ela a garota era prisioneira naquele lugar horrível?

A voz abafada da garota soou, ela pedia pra que Yui saísse sem fazer barulho.

Delicadamente as mãos da Seryuu no Miko tocaram a superfície fria da porta...Ela empurrou e pode finalmente ver sua salvadora...

 Miaka passara grande parte da manhã procurando algo para impedir que Yui visse seu rosto, nada que parecesse óbvio que ela tentava ocultar a identidade... Optou por usar uma roupa de dançarina oriental, pôs uma roupa de fina seda e cobriu o rosto com um lenço.

Mirou-se no espelho e percebeu que estava quase irreconhecível, QUASE...

Felizmente, na semi-escuridão da masmorra Yui não iria perceber.

 Foi um tanto decepcionante mirar a dançarina...Ela esperava poder ver o rosto de sua salvadora...Havia...Havia algo na garota, ela era estranhamente familiar, um laço de amizade e companheirismo, um carinho fraterno que as enlaçava, uma sensação que para Yui apenas uma pessoa poderia provocar. Uma pessoa que ela não queria ver nunca mais! A traição de Miaka fora a gota d´água para a Seryuu No Miko! Nakago estava certo, ele era a única pessoa e que ela deveria confiar, a única pessoa boa o suficiente naquela terra  de faz de conta!

  Tamahome era um personagem de livro como tantos outros pelo qual ela também havia se apaixonado...No fundo ela sabia que não era amor o que sentia pelo Seishi de Konan... ela o admirava! Afinal ele a tinha salvado uma vez...E agora essa desconhecida fazia a mesma coisa, fosse quem fosse Yui teria que agradecer a altura! A dançarina começou a se mover e ela a seguiu de perto, atravessaram corredores vazios e que não eram aparentemente usados fazia algum tempo, o silêncio não era incomodo, não para almas irmãs como a delas...Yui sabia que já havia visto a garota antes...

Os corredores já não eram tão escuros.Os músculos de Yui estavam doloridos apesar da caminhada ser curta ela não tinha sido bem alimentada e a cela era pequena de modo que fazia tempo que não eram exercitados.Ao atravessarem uma bifurcação aconteceu uma coisa que assustou a ambas...Elas encontraram um dos ladrões, alto, excessivamente musculoso e obviamente bêbado, o ladrão cambaleava e cantarolava...

 Decididas a tomar outro rumo elas viraram-se para voltar pelo caminho até encontrar outra passagem, no momento em que fizeram isso a grande mão do bandido beliscou a bunda da Miaka...Enquanto a outra puxou a cintura de Yui. Ele puxou Miaka pela saia de dançarina e Yui pela cintura de modo que ambas caíram no chão...Ele Fez com que Miaka e Yui ficassem deitadas viradas pra cima...Com apenas uma mão ele conseguia mantê-las cativas...Miaka gritou!

O momento de distração foi o suficiente para Yui conseguir se soltar. Ela pulou sobre o bandido e começou a desferir alguns chutes e socos, mas ele não largava sua amiga! Os gritos foram ouvidos e alguns passos mais rápidos ecoaram no salão, no momento seguinte alguns homens afastaram Yui do bêbado lhe arrancaram a dançarina das mãos.O rosto do bandido se contorceu em uma careta, ele estava de frente para o líder...Tasuki iria julgá-lo... Ele estava em mãos lençóis por apenas tentar se divertir um pouquinho...

 Alguém que Yui não conhecia ajudara a dançarina a se levantar, ao vê-la seu sangue gelou...

O lenço de seda que a poucos minutos cobria o rosto de sua salvadora jazia agora no chão...A única coisa que a Seryuu no Miko fez foi balbuciar em uma voz desprovida de sentimentos foi:

 ' Miaka?!'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ois, disculpa a demora....bem, tenho coisinhas à falar:

1° fiz um blogg, aliás 2, qm tiver intereçado éh sóh clicar:

www.soi_lupim.blogger.com.br

ou www.soi_chan_lupim.blogger.com.br

2° Tô namorandu, pra qm lê fics d Hellsing ou de RK ele éh o Aoshininfomaniaco, leiam os fics dele pq ele escreve mto bem, viu!^^

3° um dos motivos da demora éh q o meu pc estava realmente ruim...A Internet num ta funcionando e ele tavas com algo q (eu acho) era um vírus. Vou tentar ir +  rápido o.k?

4° Esse cap foi curto msmo, pq eu tinha pensado em junta-lo com o 6, que vai ser postado o +  rápido possível....

5° Tive alguns problemas pessoais com uma pessoa...e isso me deixava e deixa mto deprimida...bem, eskece....

bem, acho q éh só...^^

agradeço aos reviws, foram o q me mantiveram pensando em como continuar com a fic apesar dos acontecimentos no mangá (já mudei a história original umas 3 ou 4 vezes *gota* ) e dos problemas no pc...

Reviws já!

Bju Soi


	7. Capítulo 6

Segunda Chance

Capítulo 6

Escrito por: Soi-chan

Betado por: Miaka Hiiragizawa(momiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Obs inicial: gente, a fica partir de agora vai ser em UA. Thanks.

Yui seguiu, guiada por um dos seichis de suzako até um amplo aposento, onde móveis velhos cobertos por panos rasgados decoravam o ambiente. Começou a sentir-se mal, ao perceber que os motivos para ela continuar odiando Miaka escorriam-lhe pelos dedos viscosamente. O suor começava a incomodar, pois grudava na pele quente da garota. A febre baixara, mais a visão da seryuu no miko começou a embaçar.

O encontro com o chão só foi evitado pela rapidez de Chichiri.

&&&&&&&

Miaka olhou mais uma vez para Tamahome. Os olhos castanhos da garota brilhavam por causa das lágrimas que se formavam. O seichi, finalmente, consentiu, e Hotorori pediu para Tasuki transmitir a decisão deles para o resto do grupo. No momento em que os três saíram da saleta e entraram no salão, Miaka correu na direção da amiga que estava deitada no velho e empoeirado chão. Mitsukake estava concentrado e uma luz branca saía das mãos deles.

- Ela está desmaiada, mas não doente. Não ha nada que possa fazer... Mitsukake, você está se esforçando demais, as feridas do corpo você já curou.

Miaka olhou preocupada para a amiga que começou a tremer de leve. Ela imaginava se a amiga ainda gostava dela. A expressão de dor que a seryuu no miko fazia deixava-a muito preocupada, mas chichiri afirmava que a amiga não estava doente e que os machucados já haviam sido curados.

- Tama...- foi o único som que saiu da boca de Yui aquela noite.

&&&&&&&

Corria por um campo deserto, até que viu Miaka e seu coração se encheu de alegria. Ficou assim por algum tempo, sentada, ao lado da amiga. Sentiu um frio e percebeu que já não era mais Miaka a lhe fazer companhia, era seu salvador, aquele que esteve com ela em todos os momentos que ela precisou... Ou será que eram todos os momentos que ele queria que ela precisasse? Nakago sorriu friamente, portando um embrulho azul. O pano deslizou pelos dedos compridos e finos do seichi e uma bonequinha marionete, exatamente igual a ela, pode ser vista. Yui não gritou, apesar de ter visto como Nakago conseguia controlá-la tão facilmente, não sentiu medo. Não se importava mais com o que ele fizesse consigo. Já não tinha nada a que se apegar, nem amigos, nem família... Nem Tamahome.

Tamahome... Esse nome já não causava mais a sensação quente na boca do estomago, era mais um nome qualquer, de uma pessoa qualquer... Ou não? Não! Era o nome de uma pessoa especial para Miaka. Mesmo que a amiga não a amasse mais ela tinha, pelo menos que dizer ainda a amava. Não por ela, Yui, e sim por Miaka.

Foi quando ela se deu conta de que também havia achado alguém que a amava. Suboshi sempre ficaria com ela, não importando o que ela fizesse. Sabia disso. E mais do que nunca a presença dele ocupava espaço no seu coração. Ela também o amava, a seu modo, mas o amava. O seichi apareceu e a abraçou. Era um abraço diferente, e por um momento ela teve medo. Medo de que agora, quando ela finalmente entendera seus sentimentos, Suboshi estivesse cansado de esperar por ela. Medo de que ele tivesse deixado de amá-la. Virou o rosto de modo a olhar dentro dos olhos dele. Viu toda a alma dele estampada no olhar.

&&&&&&&&

Sentiu o sol aquecendo seu corpo...Ah, fazia tanto tempo desde a ultima vez que pôde ficar deitada, só aproveitando o calor oferecido pelo astro rei. Sentiu algo macio perto da sua mão e abriu os olhos. O rosto sereno da amiga adormecida sobre sua cintura a mostrava que, por mais cruel que seu coração fosse, Miaka sempre encontraria motivos para lhe perdoar... 'Ah, pensou, Certas coisas nunca mudam.' Sorriu e com um leve movimento despertou a amiga.

- Miaka, creio que devamos conversar.- A Suzako no miko concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se, de frente para a Seryuu no miko.

N/A: Nhoy, nossa, desculpem. Sério mesmo, eu sei como é ficar esperando meses por um capítulo. Na verdade eu tinha desanimado com o chance por causa da história original. Eu tinha que ficar mudando a minha fic a todo mangá que saía. Mas, agora, graças a Miaka que me deu a idéia de por a fic em UA ou AU em inglês (o.o) eu pretendo continuar...

Pra quem lê fic de Senhor dos Anéis eu publiquei uma chamada Idril Númenessë, pra qm nunca leu ficou interessado(té parece) se quiser ler e ficar alguma dúvida me mande um mail q eu responderei na medida do possível.

Agora meu brigada a todos os reviws:

Yuki Sagara

Madam Spooky

Mary Marcato

Angellore DeLynx Snape

Chibi Lani

YumeSangai

Ayame a Garota Lobo

Naru Sami

Usagi

Metabee

Brigadão

Hum, eu só fiquei tão animada assim por causa de reviws... fiz esse capítulo em uma semana e falando sério, vou tentar mesmo publicar um cap toda semana. Bjus Soi


End file.
